Heart Attack
by AMgreq
Summary: Tweek toca el piano, Craig el violín. Eran la pareja perfecta con desperfectos obstruyendo sus caminos. Pues los ojos de Tweek son gélidos y eso fue lo que atrapó el corazón de Craig. ¿Cuánto puede soportar una persona? ¿Cuánto puede soportar un corazón? ¿Cuánto más Tweek acelerará el pulso de Craig? Podría morir de un ataque al corazón.
1. Cálido y gélido

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha...

Su mente solo eso podía razonar cuando tenía en frente al chico que le gustaba. Él pensaba que se veía demasiado obvio cuando cruzaba a su lado, pero hasta ese entonces Tweek ni siquiera había volteado a verlo. Por lo que supuso, pasaba con naturalidad.

Se alegraba tanto de que el camino a su salón de química tuviera el casillero de Tweek en los pasillos, así podía andar sin sospechas y estar lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el olor a café que se desprendía de él.

—Hey—. Escupió con tono neutral, agradecido de que sus piernas temblorosas se ocultaran en el pantalón.

—Hola —decía el contrario sonando de la misma manera.

La diferencia era que Craig no podía dejar de verlo en esos segundos de cercanía, mientras que Tweek nunca posaba sus ojos en él.

Entonces llegaba el momento en que sus pies lo alejaban de ahí y donde debía fingir que saludar a Tweek no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Mierda.

Nunca imaginó que enamorarse del chico que le servía café fuera tan complicado. Llegó a pensar que Tweek se enamoraría de él si empezaba a saludarlo y a convivir a su lado.

Pero cuán equivocado estuvo, al final de cuentas Craig era solo un nerd amante del espacio, y Tweek era una estrella resplandeciente en el cielo que no podía dejar de admirar. El rubio estaba demasiado lejos para mirarlo.

Craig se apresuró a llegar a su salón para poder respirar con fuerza después de casi correr por los pasillos. Tenía minutos de tranquilidad en su asiento y veía como sus demás compañeros iban llegando uno por uno.

En ese momento, Tweek debería estar tomando clases de Historia, o eso decía el horario que armó. Después tendría matemáticas y al fin compartirían clases de música.

El festival estaba cerca y la clase de orquesta también se prepararía para unirse. Ahí podía observar un talento que lo tenía encantado, y ese era cuando Tweek tocaba el piano. Cada vez que empezaba a sonar, se desconcentrada completamente, si seguía así, reprobaría la clase. Lo cual era irónico, pues Craig entró porque la imagino fácil, además de que Tweek estaba ahí.

—Craig—, una voz femenina susurró —Craig, ¡Craig!

Endureciendo la mandíbula por la interrupción, giró a ver a su odiosa prima Red que estaba detrás de su silla.

—¿Qué? —Contestó de la misma manera.

—La maestra...

—¡Tucker Craig!—La voz de la señora Selastraga lo hizo voltear apresurado hacia enfrente —¡Si no te importa la clase puedes irte!

—No es eso—. Contestó, pero la maestra solo apunto hacia la puerta.

—¡Afuera!

Por supuesto que intento razonar con ella, incluso aplicó el hacerse el tonto para que no lo saquen. Sin embargo sus intentos fracasaron y solo hizo que la maestra gritara con más histeria.

—¡Bien! ¡Jódase! —Dijo sacando el dedo.

No tardó en recoger su mochila y salir con el dedo medio levantado del salón, acompañado de pequeñas risas de sus compañeros por la reacción de la maestra.

—¡Vete con el director en este momento!

Craig solo volteó los ojos con fastidio y caminó por el largo pasillo. Sus ojos vagaron por cada ventana de cada entrada a los salones, así saludó a Thomas y a Jimmy, quienes le sonrieron como respuesta.

Lo que no esperó fue ver una melena rubia asomada por una puerta.

Hizo memoria, Tweek no tomaba clases en ningún salón del pasillo donde se encontraba. Levantó la vista para ver qué salón era.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando leyó que el salón era la enfermería.

Se pegó a la ventana que daba vista al rubio recostado en la cama. Miró alrededor del lugar para percatarse que no hubiera nadie, y cuando estuvo seguro de que Tweek estaba solo, entró.

El pecoso tenía el rostro cubierto con su antebrazo, Craig se acercó a él guardando el mayor silencio posible, intentando no despertarlo. Su respiración era tan pacífica, que una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Tweek era hermoso en todos los aspectos.

Después, su cabeza comenzó a hacerse preguntas. ¿Que hacía Tweek en la enfermería? No es como si saliera de su clase solo porque la historia de Estados Unidos le dio sueño. Eso, para iniciar, no estaba permitido.

Así que, si Tweek fue atendido por la enfermera, debía haber registros de su consulta.

Su ángel se hallaba enfermo y él no lo sabía. Un malestar se situó en su pecho porque al parecer, no sabía todo de él.

¿Dónde se hallarían los registros? Comenzó a buscar entre los cajones de la enfermera, entre sus libros y libretas, pero no encontraba nada.

¡ _La computadora, imbécil_!, Se gritó mentalmente.

Por lo que se aproximó y revisó los documentos que tenía ahí guardado. El último era efectivamente el historial de Tweek Tweak.

Segunda vez que asistía en la semana. Mareos, cansancio y temblores.

—¿Qué haces? —Craig brincó en su sitio al escuchar la voz del rubio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado por lo que situación. Tragó con fuerza, apenas podía moverse y con dificultad logró mirarle a la cara.

—Vine a buscar a la enfermera—. Su mentira salió más natural de lo que esperaba.

—Oh, salió. Creo que me dijo que tendría una reunión. No estoy seguro.

A pesar de tener un semblante tan serio, Craig estaba sorprendido de poder mantener una conversación tan larga con el rubio. Incluso pudo observar que Tweek pasó rápidamente su miraba por él.

Y es que, aunque Tweek nunca lo mirará con detenimiento, Craig no podía parar de hacerlo.

Podía pasarse todo un día mirando sus preciosos ojos y el aleteo en su estómago no se detendría.

—Entonces volveré después —dijo, y caminó hacia la salida con el corazón en la garganta.

Tweek solo se recostó de nueva cuenta y apoyó su brazo como lo tenía antes de despertarse.

—Claro, le diré que viniste... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El corazón del azabache latió tan fuerte que tuvo miedo que estalle.

—Soy Craig Tucker—. Sus ojos volvieron a buscar a Tweek —¿Y tú?

—Tweek—. Ya lo sabía.

—Espero que te mejores, Tweek.

Y sin más, salió. Sus manos se contrajeron en puños cuando sintió el calor subir por su rostro.

Al fin se había presentado a Tweek, y él al fin se sabía su nombre.

Logró dar el primer paso después de pasar meses solo saludándolo. Ya comenzaba a avanzar en el camino hacia su corazón.


	2. Ardiente y helado

La música a su alrededor hacía que se sintiera bailar sobre las nubes. Es que no era cualquier melodía, era una de piano. Y no era cualquier piano, era el de Tweek.

A pesar de ver al resto tocar, él solo se concentraba en el rubio que parecía un ángel en todo sentido.

Su cabello se meneaba al compás del soneto y sus dedos danzaban suavemente sobre las teclas blancas y negras. Su perfil era delicado, su rostro lleno de pecas solo resaltaban sus hipnóticos ojos dorados, aunque intentara evitarlo, era imposible concentrarse. Antes de darse cuenta ya se hallaba soñando.

Fue cuando su vista fue cubierta por el profesor que salió del trance, y recomponiendo la postura buscó frente a él en que acorde se encontraban todos.

—¡Tucker!

El grito del profesor detuvo al resto, de pronto el salón quedó en silencio. Craig por su parte, sujeto el violín con fuerza y, aunque con mucha dificultad, miró al maestro a la cara, el cual no se veía para nada alegre con el desempeño del chico pelinegro.

—Me perdí— se justificó. El profesor primero se mofó, mirando a todos sus demás compañeros.

—¿Si? Y yo me equivoqué de vocación, debería estar dando clases de álgebra.

Craig movió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido en confusión, sin quitar nunca su atención del hombre mayor frente a él.

Todos sabían que seguía, veían expectantes la escena por el comentario del chico con violín.

Y Craig no pensó en decepcionados, lo hacía inconcientemente, y eso era lo que adoraban sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Le gusta el álgebra?

—¡No, por Dios! —Gritó levantando los brazos— odio el álgebra, ¿eres tonto, Tucker?

Algunas risas sonaron de fondo.

—No entiendo —Soltó honesto— si no le gusta el álgebra, ¿Por qué tomaría de vocación dar clases de ello?

Las risas subieron de tono. Al parecer, el joven Tucker seguía perdido en su propio mundo.

—Escucha, a este paso reprobarás la materia y tampoco me nace ayudarte.

—Profe, no puede hacerme eso. Me matarían.

—¡Já! Debiste pensar en eso antes de distraerte mirando a Tweak. ¡No me importa!

Su respuesta hizo que su rostro ardiera en vergüenza, dejó de mirar al hombre frente solo para ver a Tweek bebiendo de su café, quién lo miraba con disimulo, demostrando en su mirada lo confundido que estaba. Eso le dio más vergüenza aún.

Tweek bajó su termo al fin, sin siquiera mirar al chico volteó hacia el profesor.

—Yo le ayudaré maestro. —Dijo. Todos voltearon a verlo— Necesita un proyecto extra, yo puedo participar en él.

—Joven Tweak, ¿está seguro de eso? Usted no necesita los puntos extra.

Tweek frotó sus manos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al profesor que lo miraba sorprendido.

—Está bien, no me importa. Puedo hacerlo.

Un cosquilleo revoloteó en su estómago. Tweek le daba una pequeña sonrisa al profesor que había centrado su atención en él, sus dos dientes frontales, un poco separados uno del otro le daba un toque amistoso y tierno. La forma en la que sus pómulos se levantaban le dejaba aún más bonita la cara.

Craig tuvo una pequeña sonrisa por esa escena. Una donde Tweek se veía tan sereno y el profesor tan encantado con su mejor alumno haciendo de buen samaritano.

El momento fue interrumpido por el timbre. Todo salieron rápido del salón, Craig intentó irse junto a todos en un intento de escapar, no se encontraba en el mejor estado, sus latidos eran erráticos y veloces, incluso juraba que el color de su cara seguía en rojo. Solo buscaba huir para ocultarse.

—Joven Tucker, quédese un segundo. —La voz del profesor lo heló, no tuvo más opción que volverse. —Tienes mucha suerte de tener un compañero tan considerado.

Craig asintió frenético con los labios separados ante sus palabras.

—Pronto será el festival escolar, haremos una presentación individual —informó Tweek. Craig volvió a asentir de la misma manera.

—Esta será tu presentación estelar, tú serás la estrella de la noche.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó sintiendo como su frente se fruncía sin terminar de entender a que se referían.

—En el festival, cuando hay conciertos y presentaciones, llegan universidades de música —Explicó para ambos— Normalmente buscan estrellas sin descubrir. Solo serán tú y Tweek. Tú Craig, tocarás el violín y Tweek será tu acompañamiento en el piano.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Su voz alzada hizo que el profesor cerrara los ojos— No, es demasiado. No podré...

—Si podrás —declaró Tweek— Podremos.

Si el rubio no plantaba a Craig, nadie lo haría. Y consideraba al alto como algo más que un conocido, pero menos que un amigo, algo así como un conoamigo.

—Es demasiado —Craig se imaginó a sí mismo fallando a todas las notas, como acostumbraba a hacer.

—Vamos Tucker, es esto o nada. Tienes suerte de tener un compañero que quiera salvarte el pellejo. —El profesor no estaba jugando, se le escuchaba en la voz. No pudo mantener la mirada centrada en el profesor, por lo que terminó bajándola al suelo y asintiendo con los párpados tan abiertos por el shock de la noticia —Pueden retirarse, organicen el soneto que elegirán y háganmelo saber lo más pronto posible.

—Si maestro. —Ambos dijeron y se retiraron.

Craig mantuvo su velocidad para quedar a la par con Tweek, que le daba miradas de reojo con algo de incomodidad, pues el pelinegro no despegaba sus ojos de él.

Fue después de dos pasillos que no lo soporto más, y se detuvo para encarar a Craig que imitó su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestinó Tweek.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Ni siquiera somos amigos.

—No, pero tampoco somos desconocidos, ¿Tiene algo de malo lo que hice?

—¡Si!

—¡¿Si?! —De pronto entró en pánico.

—¡Si!

—¡B-Bueno, entonces cancelemos la presentación!

—¡No!

Tweek agitó la cabeza confundido, sintiéndose ligeramente enojado. Cuando Craig se lo proponía podía llegar a ser un completo idiota complicado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

—Tengo un ligero problema con esto...

—¿Qué?

Craig respiró profundo antes de contestarle.

—Creo que es demasiado obvio que soy terrible con el violín —dijo al fin, apretando los labios mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un costado en completa vergüenza.

El rubio no pudo evitar exhalar al entender la terrible situación de su conocido-amigo, lo que fuera.

—¿Al menos saber leer notas?

Ante eso, Craig sintió una pequeña indignación. ¿Acaso Tweek lo veía como un idiota?

—Es de lo poco que aprendí en clases de música.

El más bajo colocó sus manos en la cintura afirmando con su cabeza, pero manteniendo sus pensamientos en otro lado.

—Excelente, entonces puedes tocar el violín.

—No, no entiendes, soy muy malo, en serio —Sus brazos cayeron en derrota.

Tweek se acercó a él, colocando las manos en ambos hombros y sacudiéndolo con firmeza.

—Yo soy malo en física, pero aprendí a aplicar las leyes de gravedad. Puedes hacerlo.

Los ojos dorados del chico rubio eran hermosos cuando daba palabras de consolación, lo miro con detenimiento mientras pudo, antes de que Tweek se separara de él.

Craig observó cómo se iba alejando con lentitud, por lo que antes de perderlo de vista, carraspeó la garganta en señal de llamado, el cual fue respondido cuando el rubio giro a verlo.

—Gracias —Dijo con torpeza— en serio, daré lo mejor de mi.

—Lo sé —se limitó a contestarle, elevó una mano como despedida y sonrió antes de votearse para seguir su camino.

Ahí recordó Craig, que a él también se le había hecho tarde para la siguiente clase.

* * *

 **Gente le cambié algunas cositas y los demás capítulos seguirán cambiando, asies**

 **Gracias por leer uwu Los tqm a todosss**


	3. Caldeado y glacial

Era definitivo, evitar a Tweek fue la peor desición que tomó en toda su vida. Para empezar, se volvieron a ver en clase de música, y pensó que podría concentrarse en las notas en frente de él al estar ignorando al rubio, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Ahora se distraía más y era más notorio. Su rostro parecía decir Por favor háblame, yo soy muy cobarde para hacerlo.

Además, la preocupación por saber que le había pasado le estaba carcomiendo la conciencia al exponer conclusiones sin fundamentos. Debió saber que si Tweek faltaba a las prácticas era por una razón válida.

El maestro se burló de nueva cuenta cuando se percató del pelinegro mirando a su alumno estrella, las risas llenaron el salón de clases como siempre sucedía.

Pero no importaba cuanto intentara llamar la atención del pecoso, él simplemente lo pasaba por largo.

En ese punto, Craig no tenía idea de que hacer para acercarse otra vez. Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua que él mismo llenó, o eso fue lo que le dijo Token, su amigo idiota que aconsejaba sin que se le pidiera.

—Te equivocaste de estudios, los doctores no les preguntan a sus pacientes por sus enfermedades mentales como lo haces conmigo —le dijo.

Token levantó una ceja esperando que Craig corrigiera lo que dijo, pero como no lo hizo, le contestó.

—Primero, no soy un doctor aún, soy tu amigo. Segundo, las enfermedades mentales también son consultadas con doctores, son especialistas pero siguen siendo doctores. Y tercero—, Token le dio una pequeña sonrisa —No sabía que padecías de algún problema psicológico.

—¿Quieres callarte? —Craig rodó los ojos, buscando distraer su atención en la libreta que estaba frente a él.

Token solo le dio una mirada severa y se dedicó a hablar con Clyde que recién entraba al salón. Estuvieron hablando entre ambos por algunos minutos hasta que el castaño le dirigió la palabra al malhumorado Craig.

—Oye viejo, Tweek me dijo que quiere verte en la sala de música al final de clases.

Sin que se de cuenta, sus ojos glaucos brillaron con emoción.

—¡¿Él te dijo que me digas?! —ante la mirada del robusto, carraspeó la garganta y profundizó su tono de voz —Quiero decir... ¿Él quiere verme?

—Sí, solo que, por favor esta vez no lo arruines. Tienes bolas, úsalas.

—Ah, cállate tu también.

Clyde y Token se miraron entre ellos imaginando las mil y un maneras que podría arruinar el encuentro. Aún no pasaba nada, pero sabían que todo se iría al caño.

Las clases dieron su fin, Craig corrió hacia el baño más cercano para arreglar su cabello y fue a la sala de música.

—Oye, hola. ¿Y ese moretón? Te queda bien... —Craig negó para sí mismo —No, mierda, ¿Quieres que te golpee? Veamos... Hola Tweek, ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Esa marca se ve grave, ¿Puedo tocarla?... Joder, estoy muerto.

Craig no quería entrar al salón ahora.

Tomando una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta de un jalón y plantó su mirada al techo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Tweek volteó tan pronto lo escuchó, sin gesticular.

Apenas parpadeaba, apuntó la silla de estaba en frente y ordenó:

—Sientate —el más alto obedeció—, ¿Pensaste qué tocaremos?

Craig negó con la cabeza sin desviar su vista. Tenerlo en frente dificultaban las cosas, el labio partido, su pómulo inflamado, las ojeras opacando su mirada le distraían mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado.

—¿Y... Qué te pasó en la cara? —se atrevió a preguntar aunque el sudor frío resbaló por su cara.

Los ojos del pecoso se cerraron con fuerza, buscando la paz interior. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al piano.

—P-podría ser algo de Beethoven, ¿Te gusta Beethoven? —desvió el tema intentando disimular lo molesto que era para él tocar ese tema.

Comenzó a presionar las teclas con una mano, ignorando los ojos insistentes de Craig que parecían no captar su indirecta.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —insistió.

Tweek cambió la tonada de la canción, posando sus ojos en el azabache que dio un respingo ante su acción.

—¿Te importa más esto que tú calificación? —Tweek señaló su ojo hinchado.

—Bueno, un poco... Sí.

El rubio dejó el piano mientras miraba todo su alrededor. La duda volvió a invadir sus ojos suaves, sus labios se volvieron una línea recta antes de hablar.

—Golpée a unos tipos, y no me arrepiento de nada —confesó acariciando su barbilla.

El pelinegro asintió a sus palabras mientras daba leves golpes con sus dedos a la madera de la silla. No quiso preguntar más después de ver esos ojos llenos de duda.

—Liebestraum. —Soltó Craig—, quiero tocar esa.

El rubio lo miró por unos segundos antes de exhalar pesadamente y caminar hacia él.

—¿Esa pieza elegiste? ¿Entre tantas escoges esa?

—Sí... ¿Está mal? —Preguntó dudoso.

—No, es solo... Es tan tranquila, una balada relajante. Creí que elegirías algo más complejo. Ya sabes, para sorprender al profesor.

—Ni siquiera puedo tocar el piano, no elegiría algo imposible para mí —Craig tuvo una sonrisa avergonzada en su cara cuando termino de hablar.

Sin embargo, el rubio entendía su punto, y solo asintió con la cabeza respetando su elección, entonces fue hacia el librero y buscó la canción entre la colección. Cuando dio con ella, la sacó y volvió al piano. Sus dedos siguieron a sus ojos para empezar a memorizar la melodía, y Craig que estaba embobado viéndolo, pronto sacó su violín para demostrar que estaba listo. Y conforme la melodía iba avanzando, los vellos de Craig se iban levantando. Ni siquiera se percató que caminó para estar al lado del rubio, olvidando inicialmente el porqué se reunían en la sala de música.

Tweek dejó de tocar, miró al chico a los ojos y soltó con una mueca:

—Lamento no llegar ayer, solo no pude evitar golpearlos cuando escuché que se burlaban de ti.

Craig frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¿Quiénes?

—Esos chicos, juro que le rompí la nariz a uno de ellos—. El pecoso sonrió orgulloso cuando dijo eso, se cruzó de brazos —Nadie tiene derecho de denigrar a nadie. Escucharlos, en verdad agotaron mi paciencia.

El más alto lo miró sorprendido, casi sin poder ocultar lo emocionado que se puso al oírlo.

—¿Golpeaste a alguien por mi?

El contrario asintió levantando los hombros ante la elección de palabras de Craig, sonaba vergonzoso.

—¿Qué te digo? Tengo un fuerte sentido de justicia —una ligera risa nerviosa cerró su respuesta.

El corazón de Craig se sintió caldeado de repente. Completamente en paz. Sabía que estaba así por lo que escuchó de Tweek, nada podía hacerlo más feliz que saber que lo defendieron cuando no tenían por qué hacerlo. Pero ahí estaba él parado en frente, con la cara hecha un desastre y jurando que dio batalla también.

Sin poder contenerse, sin medir sus palabras, inconcientemente, el violín reposó entre sus brazos y sus pasos se acercaron más al rubio que le miraba confundido.

—Me gustas... —Creyó pensar hasta que vio la cara de Tweek con los ojos tan abiertos y los labios separados por la sorpresa.

En ese momento supo que arruinó todo. Tweek retrocedió unos pasos desviando su mirada.

—M-mira la hora, es tarde. Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin más, el rubio se fue casi corriendo. Sin dejar que Craig dijera algo más.

—Joder —dijo en la soledad del salón— a veces de verdad me odio.


End file.
